<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rise of Loki Odinson by Leia_kuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581158">The rise of Loki Odinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_kuan/pseuds/Leia_kuan'>Leia_kuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_kuan/pseuds/Leia_kuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set fresh after the events of Endgame, Loki has just escaped from the Avengers' clutches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not entirely sure yet where this fic will go. Open to comments/suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being hurtled across space right after a thrashing from a giant green monster was not Loki’s idea of a good day. He had somehow managed to escape relatively unscathed. A few broken ribs and bones which his seidr was already focusing on healing. Such mild discomfort was a luxury after all he'd been through.</p><p>Perhaps Lady luck was shining her gaze upon him. The mad Titan hadn’t killed him in the abyss, and the Avengers hadn't held him for long either. Maybe one of the Norns had taken a liking to him. If mother could hear his thoughts now, she would scold him for making fun of the Old ones. No not mother, never mother. Frigga.</p><p>The sting of Odin’s betrayal was still fresh in his mind. The promise of sweet revenge whispered by the Titan’s lackey dwelled at the forefront of his thoughts. Yet now after his thrashing at the hands of the Avengers, Loki knew that he too had been played.</p><p>Or better yet, he’d allowed himself to be played. The mind stone imbued in the scepter gifted to him by the Other influenced the wielder as much as its victims. Some broken part of him had allowed himself to be used, to be broken<br/>. </p><p>Isn't that what he had been to Odin, a discarded relic, a war throphy? And to the Mad Titan, he'd been a mere plaything. A chewtoy for his minions to take over and over again until... Loki slammed the door shut on those thoughts. His mental musings would get him nowhere.</p><p>He would be better off figuring out where he is. Loki cleared his thoughts and let his seidr wash over him. Extending his senses, he could feel the presence of mortals in the distance, specifically Midgardians. He groaned internally and considered the options available to him. With his magic reserves dimming, attempting to jump to another one of the Nine Realms would not end well, not even with the power of the Tessaract. He'd need to hide and stay low, until his reserves were fully replenished. Giving up was not an option.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The musings of a drunken fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony downed his glass of whiskey, replaying the day’s events in his mind’s eye. Everything was fucked up. His Tower needed urgent refurbishing, given the god sized hole and shattered glass on all his floors. Pepper wasn’t speaking to him and had moved out from his mansion in Malibu where he was currently residing. </p><p>Somewhat ungrateful given that he’d just saved the planet from destruction by hurtling a missile into space. Yes, perhaps he’d neglected to call her but he’d been distracted by eating shawarma with the Avengers.</p><p>Having another near death experience should have ingratiated her to him, instead it seemed like they were more at odds than ever. He could still hear her shrill voice yelling at him, “You’re too reckless. You could have died! You never think about me, our future. What was I thinking? This relationship is going nowhere!”. He’d told her to leave then, unable to withstand any more of her worried glances or worse her yelling.</p><p>She’d left in a flurry, dropping a kiss on his forehead like he was some naughty schoolboy she tolerated. Her floral perfume still lingered in his sheets. Tony thought of calling up some model and fucking Pepper out of his system. </p><p>But that required way more energy than he had at present. The thought of undressing in front of someone, especially at this moment when his chest and back was a massive collection of bruises. His suit had lessened a great deal of the impact when he’d fallen, but some pieces of his armor had shattered and dug into his sides, leaving welts and some massive lacerations. </p><p>Sure some people thought bruises were sexy. But Tony didn’t think he could be vulnerable with anyone right now. His hands reached out instinctively to pour himself some more whiskey only to find he’d already downed three bottles.</p><p>Shaking his head, Tony grabbed the nearest bottle from the bar and headed to his bed. “Jarvis, lights,” he called out, sighing in relief as the lights dimmed and he was shrouded in darkness. </p><p>Unable to sleep, he ran his hand sensually down his chest, avoiding his bruises, gently tweaking his nipples. His other hand tugged gently at his cock, coaxing it to life. His mind started to conjur up images of perky breasts swaying in his face, nameless beautiful busty blondes sat astride him and yet his cock flagged.</p><p>All of a sudden he remembered deep emerald green eyes and a shock of black hair. Thin lips on an ashen white face. Cheekbones and a jaw line to die for. He stroked himself faster and faster, his head devoid of all thoughts but one, completion.</p><p>Tony imagined strong hands at his throat, being harshly pinned down all while gazing into those green eyes. His legs gave way and he shuddered as he came all over his stomach.</p><p>He groaned as he reached out for the box of wipes on a table nearby. Couldn’t he have gotten off to something a little less crazy? Romanoff’s tits in her leather catsuit? (No matter what Shield said, armored leather or not, a tight catsuit was a catsuit.) Steve’s ass in those pants? Thor’s hulking muscles as he raised his hammer. Did he really just come to Thor's crazy brother, who had tried to asphyxiate him a few days before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>